Battle 559
' Summary Away from the masters' battle, Kenichi's group arrives near the shore of the Yami base. Okamoto stops the rafts and heads for the island first, to minimize the number of casualties. He swims underwater using a straw to draw breath and knocks out two soldiers using the straw as a blowpipe. Okamoto walks into the forest and comes out after a while, beckoning the rafts to go to the shore. Upon walking into the forest, everyone sees a large group of unconscious soldiers who have been knocked out by Okamoto. Miu comments that Okamoto's skill reminds her of something but she does not mention it to Kenichi. Okamoto beckons the soldiers to follow him quickly as they keep walking through the forest. The Yami masters take the offensive to separate the Ryōzanpaku group, with Edeltraft and Raki managing to split up the group with their attacks. The Ryōzanpaku masters are forced to scatter and have individual battles, as Sakaki blocks a strike from Cyril Rahman and announces that they haven't settled their fight. Given the opportunity to choose his opponent, Kensei Ma aims for Raki and gives her a powerful stare which she feels from across the battlefield. She manages to dodge his initial charge and Kensei is knocked away by Marmaduke, dejected that his "reason to fight" is being taken from him. Danki faces off against Mikumo and asks Kagerō to cover him. Rin, who is fighting with Kagerō, asks why he has switched sides. Kagerō explains that because of the hoe Shigure has given him, he has realized he does not dislike the peaceful ground and has come to emulate the feelings contained in the hoe. He adds that Shigure cannot die until she has given his sword Setsunamaru back to him and goes on the offense. Sakaki comments that they have been separated into their own battles and tells an approaching figure that he told him not to go here. Hongō and Agaard walk towards Sakaki and Apachai to join the battle as Sakaki guards against Cyril's attacks. Yami has used their advantage in numbers to separate the Katsujinken masters into 3 groups and Hongō asks if Sakaki would surrender. Sakaki and Apachai take their stances as Sakaki retorts that the'll fight to the end despite having the odds against them, adding that Kenichi has influenced him. Characters that Appeared *'Okamoto' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Ma Kensei' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Danki Kugatachi' *'Kagerō Kii' *'Akira Hongō' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'James Shiba' *'Mihai Știrbey''' Trivia *The group battles are divided as follows: **Ma Kensei vs. Marmaduke, Akisame vs. Edeltraft, James Shiba vs. Ogata, Sōgetsu Ma **Kagerō vs. Rin, Danki vs. Mikumo, Raki **Apachai and Sakaki vs. Cyril, Agaard, Hongō :: (Mildred Lawrence is incapacitated due to her broken weapon and Mihai Știrbey not seen taking part in any of the battles) *This chapter also came with colored pages announcing the airing of the OVA episodes on TV. Information on the series, which begins airing September 4, can be found on kenichianime.com (Japanese site) ::::::::::: Navigation Category:Chapters